Snorks
Snorks is an animated series produced by Hanna-Barbera. It was shown on NBC (and on BBC1's after-school block, "Children's BBC") in 1984. It was similar to Smurfs, but set underwater. The series comprised 65 half-hour episodes: 108 segments and an unaired pilot. Production was suspended during the 1986/87 season as Snorks made a transition from NBC to syndication. Summary The Snorks are tiny underwater people with tubes in their heads that propel them from place to place. They live in Snorkland, a modern utopia at the bottom of the sea that combines modern conveniences with the ocean. The main group of Snorks is a group of teenagers who try to save the town whenever Snorkland is in danger. The main hero of the series is Allstar Seaworthy, a yellow snork who is brave, always thinks up creative ideas and is leader-like. Other characters include Allstar's love interest, Casey Kelp; his pet octopus Occy; Tooter Shelby, the snork who can only speak toots; Casey's fashionable best friend, Daffney Gilfin; Dimmy Finster, who disappeared in Season 3; Allstar's rival, Junior Wetworth, and Dr. Galeo. For Seasons 1 and 2, most of the episodes' dangers were various criminals and predators. Then in Season 3, the main villain named Bigweed showed up. Bigweed is a sinister urchin made of seaweed, who hates snorks and wants to make them suffer. When Bigweed showed up, Corky the snork officer came along and started foiling Bigweed's schemes. Overall, this series was and is good. Voice Cast * Patricia Alice Albrecht * Jack Angel * René Auberjonois * Chub Bailly * Michael Bell as Allstar Seaworthy * Roger C. Carmel * Nancy Cartwright as Daffney Gilfin * Mary Ann Chinn * Cam Clarke * Selette Cole * Townsend Coleman * Peter Cullen * Brian Cummings as Dimmy Finster * Jim Cummings * Jennifer Darling * Roger DeWitt as Jo-Jo * Jerry Dexter * Jeff Doucette * Marshall Efron * Richard Erdman * Laurie Faso * Miriam Flynn * Kathleen Freeman * Joan Gardner as Mrs. Wetworth * Joan Gerber as Mrs. Kelp * Barry Gordon as Junior Wetworth * Pamela Hayden * Bob Holt as Mr. Seaworthy * Zale Kessler * Paul Kirby * Arte Johnson * Stanley Jones * Marilyn Lightstone * Gail Matthius as Baby Smallstar Seaworthy * Shane McCabe * Mitzi McCall * Chuck McCann * Edie McClurg as Mrs. Seaworthy * Diane Michelle * Howard Morris * Frank Nelson as Governor Wetworth * Alan Oppenheimer * Laurel Page * Rob Paulsen as Corky of the Snork Patrol * Hal Rayle * Peter Renaday * Clive Revill as Galeo * Robert Ridgely as Mr. Kelp * Roger Rose * Joseph Ruskin * Michael Rye * Ken Sansom * Ronnie Schell * Howard Stevens * Rip Taylor * Jean Vander Pyl * B. J. Ward as Casey Kelp * Fredricka Weber as Willie Wetworth * Frank Welker as Occy and Tooter Shelby Episodes Season 1 (1984/85) #Journey To the Source / Vandal Scandal (September 15, 1984) #Hooked On a Feeling / The New Neighbors (September 22, 1984) #Das Boot / Which Snork Snitched (September 29, 1984) #Allstar's Allstar Band / Snorkymania (October 6, 1984) #A Snorking We Will Go / Now You Seahorse, Now You Don't (October 13, 1984) #Snorkdance / Snork Marks the Spot (October 20, 1984) #Junior's Secret / The Big Scoop (October 27, 1984) #The Blue Coral Necklace / Up, Up and Awave (November 3, 1984) #Snorkin' Surf Party / The Snorkness Monster (November 10, 1984) #A Snork On the Wild Side / Allstar's Double Trouble (November 17, 1984) #Fine Fettered Friends / Time Out for Sissies (November 24, 1984) #Me JoJo, You Daffney / The Old Shell Game (December 1, 1984) #The King of Kelp / Whales Tales (December 8, 1984) Season 2 (1985/86) #Snorkitis Is Nothing to Sneeze At /The Whole Toot and Nothing But... (September 14, 1985) #Chickens of the Sea/Never Cry Wolf-Fish (September 21, 1985) #A Hard Day's Snork/Learn to Love Your Snork (September 28, 1985) #Allstar's Freshwater Adventure/Dr. Strangesnork (October 5, 1985) #It's Just a Matter of Slime/Water Friends For? (October 12, 1985) #Junior's Octopuppy/The Shape Of Snorks To Come (October 19, 1985) #Casey and the Doubleheader/The Ugly Yuckfish (October 26, 1985) #Gills Just Wanna Have Fun/Guess What's Coming to Dinner! (November 2, 1985) #A Sign of the Tides/The Littlest Mermaid (November 9, 1985) #I Squid You Not/The Backwards Snork (November 16, 1985) Season 3 (1987) #All's Whale That Ends Whale / Allstar's Last Hour (September 12, 1987) #A Willie Scary Shalloween / Sea Shore Sideshow (September 19, 1987) #Freeze Save our Town / Snip and Snap (September 26, 1987) #Junior's Empire / The Golden Dolphin (October 3, 1987) #It's Always Darkest Before the Snork / The Sand Witch (October 10, 1987) #Tooter Loves Tadah / The Shady Shadow (October 17, 1987) #Daffney's Ransom / Salmon Chanted Evening (October 24, 1987) #Casey in Sandland / Reefberry Madness (October 31, 1987) #A Farewell of Arms / Mummy Snorkest (November 7, 1987) #Jo-Jo in Control / The Day the Ocean Stood Still (November 14, 1987) #Chills, Drills and Spills / The Longest Shortcut (November 21, 1987) #Willie & Smallstar's Big Adventure / Taming of the Snork (November 28, 1987) #A Snork in a Gilded Cage / The Snorkshire Spooking (December 5, 1987) Season 4 (1988/89) #Daffney's Not So Great Escape/Willie's Best Fiend (Production Codes 401 and 402 - Aired September 10, 1988 and October 24, 1988) #Day of the Juniors/Dr. Strangesnork's Bomb (Production Codes 403 and 404 - Aired September 17, 1988 and October 25, 1988) #A Starfish Is Born/Ooze Got the Snorks (Production Codes 405 and 406 - Aired September 24, 1988 and October 26, 1988) #The Silly Snorkasaurus/Who's Who (Production Codes 407 and 408 - Aired October 1, 1988 and October 27, 1988) #Battle of the Gadgets/Little Lord Occy (Production Codes 409 and 410 - Aired October 8, 1988 and October 28, 1988) #Junior's Fuelish Kelp Rush/The Boo Lagoon (Production Codes 411 and 412 - Aired October 15, 1988 and October 31, 1988) #How the Snork Was Won/In Junior's Image (Production Codes 413 and 414 - Aired October 22, 1988 and November 1, 1988) #Robosnork (Production Code 415 - Aired October 29, 1988 and November 2, 1988) #Summer and Snork (Production Code 416 - Aired October 29, 1988 and November 3, 1988) #Allstar's Odyssey (Production Code 417 - Aired November 5, 1988 and November 4, 1988) #In Greed We Trust (Production Code 418 - Aired November 5, 1988 and November 7, 1988) #Jaws Say the Word (Production Code 419 - Aired November 8, 1988 and November 12, 1988) 3Prehissnorkic (Production Code 420 - Aired November 9, 1988 and November 12, 1988) 3Rhyme and Punishment (Production Code 421 - Aired November 10, 1988 and November 19, 1988) #The Wizard of Ice (Production Code 422 - Aired November 14, 1989 and November 19, 1988) #Big City Snorks (Production Code 423 - Aired November 15, 1988 and November 26, 1988) #Nightmare on Snorkstreet (Production Code 424 - Aired November 16, 1988 and November 26, 1988) #Robin Snork (Production Code 425 - Aired November 17, 1988 and December 3, 1988) #Snorkerella (Production Code 426 - Aired November 18, 1988 and December 3, 1988) #Snork Ahoy (Production Code 427 - Aired November 21, 1988 and December 10, 1988) #The Daring Young Snork on the Flying Trapeze (Production Code 428 - Aired November 22, 1988 and December 10, 1988) #Oh Brother! (Production Code 429 - Aired November 23, 1988 and December 17, 1988) #The Story Circle (Production Code 430 - Aired November 24, 1988 and December 17, 1988) #I'll Be Senior (Production Code 431 - Aired November 25, 1988 and December 31, 1988) #The Day They Fixed Junior Wetworth (Production Code 432 - Aired November 28, 1988 and December 31, 1988) #First Snork in Space (Production Code 433 - Aired November 29, 1988 and January 7, 1989) #Wish or Wish Out (Production Code 434 - Aired November 30, 1988 and January 7, 1989) #All That Glitters Is Not Goldfish (Production Code 435 - Aired December 1, 1988 and January 14, 1989) #My Dinner With Allstar (Production Code 436 - Aired December 2, 1988 and January 14, 1989) Availability The first season of Snorks was released on DVD by Warner Home Video in late September 2012. In mid-October 2014, Warner Home Video released a DVD set of Snorks: The Complete Series, comprising all four seasons. External Links * [http://www.imdb.com/title/tt0086802/ Snorks] at the Internet Movie Database Category:Hanna-Barbera shows Category:NBC shows Category:The Funtastic Index